A Bend in the Road
by HopeValleyGirl
Summary: A modern Rosemary and Lee story... and all the married life shenanigans- nothing ever goes according to plan
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Hearties! Here is a modern adaption of Rosemary learning to drive Lee's car. Several lines were taken from the episode and adapted for this one-shot. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Don't forget! Tryouts for the Spring Play _Cheaper by the Dozen_ will be on Thursday!" Rosemary said as the bell rang at Hope Valley Academy.

"Yeah, totally NOT trying out," Robert scoffed to Cody as they walked past Rosemary.

"And just for that, you are. You can try out for Frank Gilbreth." Rosemary quickly placed the script on top of the books Robert was carrying. "I'll see you Thursday."

Robert cringed by managed to crack a smile. "I'll be there with "belles on my toes." See what I did there?"

Rosemary chuckled. "Get out of here."

"Bye, Mrs. Coulter." They waved and then greeted Elizabeth Thatcher who was standing at Rosemary's classroom door.

"That Robert," Rosemary sighed as she collected papers off of the desks.

"He's always been a handful," Elizabeth said. "Like the time he claimed he saw a bear in the woods during PE?"

"Oh, how could I forget? I had so many students wanting to 'go home' for their 'safety.'" Rosemary used air quotes as she rolled her eyes. "How was your day downstairs?"

"Third grade is always such an adventure," Elizabeth said as she wiped down Rosemary's chalkboard. "Thanks for letting me come up after class. I need the distraction while Jack's deployed."

Rosemary smiled at Elizabeth. "I always enjoy some company. What are friends for?"

"So, has Lee decided which truck to buy yet? I can't believe he's trading in his Harley."

"Well, sadly, the motorcycle hasn't proven to be practical now that we're married. And with all the snow we get each winter, it's just easier if we had a truck. I think we were going to go out today to go looking at cars. Speaking of Lee—" Rosemary pulled her vibrating phone out of her purse.

 _Rosie! I got it! Meet me at the office!_

Rosemary looked up at Elizabeth. "He got the truck!"

"Really?" Elizabeth looked surprised. Rosemary waved her hand at Elizabeth.

"It's fine. It's either the Ford F150 or the Tacoma. Oh! I'm so excited! Come on!" Rosemary grabbed her purse.

"Um, okay?" Elizabeth dropped the chalkboard eraser and followed Rosemary out the door. "I'll follow you then." They separated ways as Elizabeth parked at the front of the school as that was closer to her classroom. Rosemary ran up to her Mazda CX5 and hopped in. She was ecstatic and sped over to Lee's office downtown. As she rounded the parking lot, she saw a bunch of the guys from Lee's office surrounding him almost drooling over the truck. She parked and jumped out of her car.

"Lee! You bought the truck!" Rosemary squealed as hugged Lee. "Oh, it's gorgeous!"

"Rosie Red, just for you." Lee winked. "It's a got a—"

"Wait a second. This isn't a Ford. Or a Toyota?" Rosemary took a step forward to examine the truck.

"Well, you're right, it's actually a Nissan, but it's okay!" Lee rubbed his hands together in excitement. "This one is so much better. And it was a lot cheaper since I got it used."

"Oh." Rosie furrowed her brow for a moment before shrugging. "That's my little Honey Bunny for you— always saving us money. Way to go, you little finance guru!"

Jesse and Hickam smirked. Lee glared at them. "Uh, Mr. Coulter, we're gonna head back to the office." They excused themselves as Elizabeth ran up.

"Oh my goodness, Rosemary! How fast were you going?" She stopped to catch her breath.

"But LOOK at our new truck, Elizabeth!" Rosemary motioned as she threw her hands up in a "V" like a cheerleader.

Elizabeth wasn't huge into trucks but wanted to support her friends. "It is really nice. Congrats, Lee."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"I'm sure Jack would be right here drooling over it with you guys. Actually," Elizabeth pulled out her phone. "Smile, you two!" Elizabeth snapped the picture. "I'll make sure to rub it in for you, Lee."

Lee laughed. "Thanks. Tell him we miss him around here."

"Just another six months." Elizabeth sighed. "Speaking of! I have a Skype date with him in an hour. I gotta go do some errands. Bye! See you tomorrow, Rosemary."

"So," Rosemary turned around and grabbed Lee's arms. "When do I get to drive it?" She jumped into the driver's seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lee said. "You can't."

"Lee! Come on!"

"No, you literally can't drive it. You don't know how."

"What do you mean, I don't know HOW?"

"It's manual."

"What?" Rosemary asked, the term lost on her.

"It's stick."

"You bought a stick shift!" Rosemary looked down and then back up. "I can't drive a STICK!"

"It was a REALLY good deal. And we don't have the money for a brand new truck."

"But—" Rosemary paused. Then her eyes grew bright. "You can teach me!"

"Teach you? Rosie—"

"Come on, Lee, please!" Rosemary begged. "What if I have to drive your car? Like, remember the time you broke your foot and I had to drive you everywhere?"

Lee sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Yay!" Rosemary clapped her hands excitedly. "Ok, hop in. I'm ready to learn!"

"I have to go back to work. I have some hours to make up today."

Rosemary slid out of the seat and shut the door. "All right." She pouted slightly. "But tomorrow. Lesson number one."

Lee had to laugh at her enthusiasm. "I'll see you at 7, sweetheart." He gave her a kiss before walking her to her car.

"Love you." Rosemary waved as she drove off.

* * *

"Can you believe it? He bought a stick shift!" Rosemary huffed. This time she was in Elizabeth's class.

"I didn't even know they still made those," Elizabeth said.

"And I don't think he thinks I can do it! Don't roll your eyes at me!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm not laughing at you. I swear. It's just that driving a stick is hard. Jack tried showing me and I couldn't do it."

"How hard could it be? You push the clutch, figure out the gears and go."

* * *

"Put it into 2nd gear!"

"I'M TRYING TO!"

"ROSIE!" Lee grabbed the wheel to avoid swerving into the median.

"STOP!" Rosie was trying her best to blink back the tears. She pulled into the next shopping center and parked. She turned the car off. "You're stressing me out!"

"Me!" Lee rarely ever got upset. And this was one of those rare moments. "You're stressing ME out! We almost hit Florence Blakely pulling out of my office!"

"Like that would have been a bad thing?" Rosemary muttered.

"Rosemary!" Lee exclaimed. He shook his head. "I think we've had enough practice. Let's go home."

"I'm not giving up. This does NOT count as me giving up." Rosemary scooted into the passenger seat as Lee climbed over her. Before Lee turned the car back on, he sighed and then looked at Rosemary.

"I know you aren't giving up. It's just your first day."

"I can shoot a gun better than you. I can ride a horse. I can even play the piano backward with my arms behind me back."

"But that all took practice, sweetheart," Lee said. "Come on. Don't stress out about it. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I"m sorry for yelling at you too."

"Since we're already here, let's get some fro-yo." Lee could tell Rosemary was still thinking about driving. "Come on. It's Friday night. We can get some fro-yo and see what's playing at the theatre across the street. It's a date. Let's go."

"Well if you insist," Rosemary said with a dramatic flair. They decided on The Case of Christ which was absolutely stellar. By the time they got home it was almost midnight.

"Man, I'm exhausted. I'm really glad it's Friday," Lee yawned as they entered their townhouse. He headed up the stairs. "You coming?"

"I'll be right there. Just going to check a couple things and I promised I would email the callback list tonight." Rosemary went into their study and opened her laptop. As she started typing, she started thinking about her horrible driving experience. She opened a new tab and started to type.

 _How to drive a stick shift._

* * *

As Lee woke up the next morning he rolled over to find that Rosie was already up. It was a little odd considering she was the one who usually slept in on a Saturday morning. He flopped over and reached for his cell phone on the nightstand and saw he had a text from her.

"Hey, Babe, don't worry about me. Just going out this morning."

Lee rolled back over. She was probably getting them breakfast. Or donuts and coffee. She would sometimes surprise him with a breakfast goody every now and then. But then he realized something. Lee opened his messages. She sent it at 7:30. It was almost 9.

"That's odd," Lee said out loud. "She's been gone for a while." He sat back and started scrolling through Facebook. Rosemary's Facebook status popped up.

 _Rosemary Coulter "is feeling determined." - Ready to rock and roll! #LearningNewThings #RosieRed_

With her post was a "selfie" of Rosemary.

"Aw, that's cute." Lee kept scrolling. Then he scrolled back up. Something was amiss. Rosemary's selfie. There was something—

Lee bolted out of bed and looked out of the window. Her Mazda was still in it's usually spot. His truck…

"Rosemary!"

* * *

"Oh, Elizabeth," Abigail said as she picked up empty coffee mugs and set them on her tray. "I'm sure it was just a bad connection."

"I know. But just hearing all of the commotion in the background and then the video chat cutting out, I can't help but think of the worst." Elizabeth said as she helped Abigail wipe down a table.

"You can't think that way. It'll drive you crazy until Jack comes home."

"I know. It's just — " Elizabeth and Abigail looked up to see Rosemary barge into the coffee shop. "Rosemary!"

Rosemary looked wide-eyed and bushy tailed. And a little panicked. "Clara?" She said to Abigail's daughter who was also the barista. "I need—" Rosemary gulped and looked at Abigail and Elizabeth before turning back to Clara. "I need— an iced caramel— macchiato." Rosemary caught her breath. "And with an extra shot of espresso." Elizabeth and Abigail looked at each other. "Oh. And please add whip. Extra whip, please." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. Rosemary NEVER asked for whipped cream, much less _extra_ whipped cream. "Oh and make it a large, please." Then she turned to Elizabeth and Abigail before sitting down limply on the chair beside her.

"Rosemary, are you all right?" Abigail looked at Rosemary.

"No!" Rosemary wailed. Elizabeth was glad they were the only ones in the coffee shop. At least for that moment. "Why— why is Yost's Pharmacy in the middle of the street?"

"It's not?" Elizabeth said in confusion.

"You would think then," Rosemary gulped. "It wouldn't be so close to the dang road! Abigail! You were on the town committee. Don't they have laws about establishments and how far they can be from the street?"

"You're not making any sense. What happened?" Abigail asked.

"Driving a stick shift—thank you Clara—" Rosemary took a long sip of her iced caramel macchiato with an extra shot and extra whip. "Is much HARDER— than playing the piano with your arms behind your back and your eyes closed."

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She ran to the window. "No!"

"What?!" Abigail asked, still confused.

"You DROVE Lee's new truck?!" Elizabeth exclaimed looking back and forth from the window to Rosemary. The "Rosie Red" truck was parked haphazardly, takign up almost three parking spots. It was a wondering Rosemary didn't hit a car coming into the parking lot and parking.

"I didn't think it would be that hard!"

"You don't know how to drive a stick!" Elizabeth said.

"Why would you drive Lee's truck without knowing how to drive a stick shift?" Abigail asked.

Rosemary looked up. "I didn't think it would be that difficult! I Googled it and watched YouTube videos last night!"

"Oh my gosh." Elizabeth shook her head walking back to the table.

"Lee is going to KILL me when he finds out I almost drove his truck into the pharmacy. And Florence Blakeley's mailbox. And Emily Montgomery's dog." Rosemary cried. Before she could go on, the door opened from behind her and she heard someone— a man— clear his throat. She looked up at Elizabeth and Abigail whose faces changed from shock to "Uh oh." Rosemary's blue eyes grew big. She cringed because she knew exactly who walked in the door.

"Sweetheart. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Lee asked, more like a statement than a question.

"I need to put these cups away," Abigail said.

"I'll help!" Elizabeth ran into the kitchen with Abigail. Rosemary cringed before taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. She stood and turned around, giving Lee her famous actress fake smile.

"Before you say anything. This. This really wasn't my fault." Rosemary tried to bat her eyelashes. But the look on Lee's face was not buying it. Of course not.

"Really. So the keys of the truck MAGICALLY popped into your possession. And the truck KIDNAPPED you and FORCED you to drive it."

"Lee Coulter! Your sarcasm is absolutely unnecessary!"

"You are NOT allowed to drive my truck!"

"YOU can't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me!"

"It's MY truck! I should be allowed to say who can and who CAN NOT drive MY truck!"

"Lee! That is absolutely unreasonable!"

"All right, here are some fresh baked cookies!" Abigail and Elizabeth came out from the kitchen. But they realized it was a little too soon.

"Rosemary, you can be so— so irresponsible sometimes!"

Rosemary gasped. "You take that back!"

"No!"

Rosemary fumed and her cheeks grew pink. "Fine! Then I'm staying over at Elizabeth's until you apologize!"  
"You are?" Elizabeth asked. She looked at Abigail as a plea for help.

"YES!" Rosemary exclaimed, nearly shouting. "I am!"

"Fine! You do that!" Lee grabbed his keys off the table and tossed Rosemary's keys onto the table. They watched him circle his truck about five times inspecting for damages. He finally got into the truck and sped home.

"I need fresh air." Rosemary left out the side door and unto the coffee shop's patio which overlooked the valley. As soon as the door shut, Abigail and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"What did we just witness?" Abigail asked rhetorically.

"Help. Please help me." Elizabeth begged. "I know I lived with Rosemary our last two years of undergrad, but you have NO idea what it was like whenever she came back to our apartment after their fights."

"What'd they fight over?"

"Stupid stuff. You know what it's like when you're young and dating. But never anything like this."

"I've never seen Lee this angry. He's usually pretty calm."

"Me either. He wasn't just ticked. He was MAD!"

"I would be too if someone almost totaled my new car." Abigail shook her head. "Well. Good luck tonight." She grinned, teasing Elizabeth. Elizabeth smirked and threw a dishcloth at Abigail.

* * *

"I can NOT believe Lee called me irresponsible!" Rosemary huffed, smacking her pillow. "If he thinks he can just call me names, he has another thing coming!"

"Well, you aren't going to fix anything by living here the rest of your life," Elizabeth said handing her another pillow and pillow sham. Rosemary shoved the pillow into the sham. "Don't take it out on my pillow… it's new."

"Lee has completely overreacted over this entire situation."

"Overreacting!"

"He called me irresponsible! I am an absolutely responsible person!"

"You DROVE Lee's BRAND NEW truck. Did you even ask him?"

Rosemary tossed the pillow on the bed. "Who's side are YOU on?!"

"The only logical side there is! You take off with Lee's truck. You didn't ask. You can't even drive a stick shift. You nearly ran into the pharmacy, a mailbox and a DOG! AND you "learned" how to drive off of Google and YouTube!"

"And!"

"And you don't think you're irresponsible?!"

"Elizabeth! Are you saying I'm irresponsible too!" Rosemary's voice was up a notch.

"What I am saying is," Elizabeth sat next to Rosemary on the bed. "Is that you can be headstrong, demanding, and completely unappreciative."

"What!" Rosemary gasped.

"Lee does SO much for you. And you seem to just take it for granted."

"That is NOT true!" Rosemary started to get up, but Elizabeth forced her back down again.

"Did you stop to think about why Lee bought the truck? It was so he would have more reliable transportation for the BOTH of you. This world is not all about you! And sometimes when you get this way, you are just a giant pain in the—" Elizabeth stopped as Rosemary's eyes grew bigger. "tushy." Elizabeth finished as that was the least offensive words she could think of at the moment.

"Ugh!" Rosemary crossed her arms, not appreciating what she just heard.

"You are incredibly lucky to have Lee in your life. Just think about it."

Rosemary flopped back on the bed. So, Lee called her irresponsible. But she had to admit, she didn't think through all of her actions. And she thought about their date night from the evening before. And how he was somewhat patient during their driving lesson. And how he had been working some much overtime to buy the truck. Then it dawned on her. She knew Lee well enough that he most definitely wanted the newer truck but opted for the older used truck. And she realized why. She had been begging Lee to take her to London and they were planning to go during spring break. Rosemary realized that Lee was trying to adjust their finances in order to make her wish come true. Elizabeth was right. She was being completely selfish and acted very irresponsibly.

Rosemary blinked back tears as she sat up and looked at Elizabeth. "Do you have to be so honest?"

Elizabeth hugged Rosemary. "What are friends for?"

"We must be pretty darn good friends."

"The best." Elizabeth hopped up. "Come on. I'll grab some ice cream and we watch some Gilmore Girls. Just like our old college days."

* * *

Lee decided to skip Sunday School the next morning. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he really wanted to go to church. Lee was still pretty upset about Rosemary from the day before and it didn't help that they left things unresolved. He had to admit though. He was impressed that he couldn't find a ding or a scratch on the truck after Rosemary's fiasco. He heard the doorknob jiggle and Rosemary walked in.

"Hi." She said meekly.

"Are you here to get some of your stuff?" Lee asked with an edge. He could have kicked himself. That wasn't how he wanted to start his week. Rosemary stepped closer to him.

"Lee. I'm sorry."

"What?" Lee asked, a bit shocked. Rosemary rarely ever apologized. It was a hard thing for her to do.

"Seriously. I'm sorry. You were right. I was irresponsible. And unappreciative. And a list of other things we won't get into. I shouldn't have driven your truck at all."

"You could have gotten hurt."

"I know." She said meekly. "Will you forgive me?"

"Come here." Lee wrapped his arms around Rosemary. "I'm sorry losing my temper." Rosemary shook her head.

"You had every right to be mad at me." Rosemary sighed. "I know I don't say it enough, Lee, but, I do appreciate you. And I appreciate everything— the sacrifices— everything you do for our family." She let go of Lee for a moment to look him in the eyes. "I love you, Lee Coulter."

"I love you, Rosie." He leaned closer and they kissed. As they slowly pulled apart, Rosemary's eyes were bright again.

"Ready for lesson number two?" Lee asked dangling the keys.

"Gosh, no," Rosemary said, taking a seat. "I'm good. I'll just drive my little car. At least for now."

Lee laughed. "All right, sweetheart. How about some pancakes instead?"

"Sounds good. I"ll get the Bisquick."

"I'll get the eggs and milk."

As they worked together in the kitchen, Rosemary stole glances at Lee. She was lucky— no— blessed to have him in her life. Elizabeth was right. Lee was the best thing that's ever happened to her and she couldn't thank God enough for giving her a man so forgiving, kind, adventurous, easy going, and loving. All along, God knew she needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So, I decided to continue this... because why not? :) Plus, Rosemary and Lee are starting to become one of my favorite characters. Also - this is set in the USA... not Canada.

* * *

"Rosie, Sweetheart." Rosemary pulled the covers over her head and groaned. Lee pulled the covers back. "Aren't you meeting Elizabeth for brunch?"

"Ughhh." Rosemary groaned and turned over, pulling the covers back over her. "Time?"

"It's 7."

"Oh, crap!" Rosemary sat up quickly. She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. Yup. 7:02 starring her in the face. "Why didn't you say anything?!" Rosemary jumped out of bed. "Whoa..."

She nearly wobbled over. Lee caught her arm.

"Careful."

"Ugh... I need to sit down." She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, resting her face on her arm.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just got a little woozy there." She sat back up. "Probably jumped up too quickly."

Lee looked at her with concern. He debated on saying anything to her because, well, she could get pretty defensive. "Well, if you're sure you're okay, I need to get going for work. I'm a little jealous you and Elizabeth have off for a "teacher planning day."

"Well, good thing Elizabeth and I are ahead, and that we are using today as a "wedding" planning day." Rosemary said. "I'm so excited! This is going to be the wedding of the century… after ours of course. Lee laughed and kissed her cheek before heading out their bedroom door.

"Don't have too much fun," Lee winked. Rosemary got ready quickly, hopped in her car at 7:53 and headed towards Abigail's."

Elizabeth and Jack were married on paper— something that they did on a whim two days before Jack deployed overseas. No one— not even Abigail— knew that they were getting married until following day. Everyone was so upset although it was more shock than anything. Once they all got over the shock, they understood. Jack and Elizabeth had been together and engaged for what seemed like forever. They had started to plan a wedding, but then the military interrupted those plans. The military did not always cooperate and even Abigail said that military couples that her husband Pastor Frank had married had their plans change multiple times due to military orders. No wonder it seemed that eloping was better that way. But as soon as Jack would return, they'd have the wedding ceremony and reception. And Jack was due back in Hope Valley in a few weeks.

Rosemary hoped and prayed they would stay forever in Hope Valley. They were one of the Coulter's best friends. Rosemary entered the cafe and spotted Elizabeth working away on her laptop.

"Hey!"

"Hi! Abigail's getting our orders and will join us in a minute." Elizabeth shut the top of her laptop and rested her hands on top. "I finally found our photographer!"

"Really? Who?" Rosemary asked taking a seat.

"Jesse Flynn will be our photographer."

"The guy dating Clara? Really?"

Elizabeth nodded quickly. "His stuff is reallllly good. And he's local. And he's going to hook us up with a videographer too."

"How are your parents? Are they still mad you aren't getting married in Hamilton?"

Elizabeth sighed. "No. I think they were just shocked. All my life, I dreamed of getting married in my parents' backyard, by the giant oak tree surrounded by lilies." She paused. "But, now, it just doesn't seem right. Hope Valley is home. And this is where I want to get married. Which, honestly, may be a good thing because I really didn't want a huge wedding like Viola's."

"How many were at Viola's?"

"Almost 700 people." Elizabeth said. Rosemary's jaw dropped. "I know. It's crazy! But, it was all these people my parents knew. It wasn't very intimate. Viola and Julie always like the big to-do's about everything. I'd rather keep ours smaller. We are having maybe 150 people come."

"Here we are!" Abigail's cheery voice rang out. Clara stood behind her with the drinks. "Quiche for Elizabeth, and two breakfast bagels for me and Rosemary." They set the food and drinks down and Abigail took at seat next to Elizabeth.

"Wow, this looks so good!" Elizabeth said. The aroma of breakfast food filled the year. Rosemary started to feel queasy again. Abigail looked at Rosemary with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rosemary took a long sip of water. "Probably just dehydrated and hungry." She managed to crack a smile and collect herself. Abigail and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Seriously! I'm fine! Let's plan your wedding!" Rosemary waved her hands at Elizabeth.

"Okay," Elizabeth said uneasily. Rosemary gave her a look. "Oh-kay!" Elizabeth said again with a bit of an irked tone. She started talking about photography and the location of her bridal portraits. Rosemary zoned out, playing with her bagel. She felt off. A bite of that breakfast bagel just didn't seem like it wanted to stay still. She took a sip of water rather than her coffee. That felt better. Kind of. She started picking at the bagel. The bread was pretty yummy. The egg and bacon however just made her feel sick.

"What do you think about the dress?" Elizabeth said. Rosemary didn't say anything. Elizabeth sighed. "Rosemary?"

Rosemary snapped out of it. "Oh! Oh, yes, it's beautiful." Elizabeth and Abigail looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Rosemary. Are you and Lee okay?" Elizabeth tried again. After having lived with Rosemary during college, she knew the signs of an argument, tiff, or fight between Rosemary and Lee.

"No, we're doing really well."

Abigail's eyes grew wider ever so slightly. "Are you…" her voice was hushed.

"What?" Rosemary asked, confused.

"Are you pregnant?" Abigail asked quietly.

"What!" Rosemary exclaimed, then lowering her voice. "No! Why would you ask?" Then changing her tone, "I mean, I don't mind that you did ask because you're both my best friends." She paused again to catch her breath. "But I'm not pregnant. Am I acting pregnant?"

"Well, you're not yourself." Abigail was careful with her words.

"I think I might be coming down with something. It has been a long semester and I did have a few sickies in class this week." Rosemary half laughed.

This time, Abigail looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth shrugged. "It's true. The flu has been going around the school."

"Okay," Abigail said. She looked like she was about to say something else, but then changed her mind. "Back to the dress… do you think we could go down to Dottie's and try it on?"

"Yes! Let's go after breakfast. I'll text her to see if she can squeeze us in." Elizabeth pulled out her phone to send a quick text. Rosemary's appetite seemed to return as she started to nibble at her breakfast bagel. "She said she can see us now!" Elizabeth said. Rosemary set her sandwich down.  
"I'm good. Let's go! Lead the way!"

Together they walked down the strip just a few blocks from Abigail's to Dorothea's Divine Dress Shoppe.

"Hello, ladies!" Dottie Ramsay said. "You all decided on a good day to look at bridesmaid's dresses. It's been quiet this morning."

"We are so excited, Dottie." Abigail smiled.

"Let me show you the dress Elizabeth had in mind." Dottie disappeared behind a rack of dresses and reappeared with two mint chiffon flowing dresses. The dress had a scoop neck with a beaded lace bodice. The skirt was slightly fuller to give it an A-line look.

"Oh, wow. These are gorgeous." Rosemary said, touching the material lightly.

"Don't you want to try it on?" Elizabeth asked eager to see her best friends in their bridesmaid's dresses.

"Of course!"

"Heck, I may want to and I'm the bride!" They all laughed as Abigail and Rosemary made their way to the dressing room.

Rosemary undressed and slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror. Abigail's question echoed in her head. She smoothed the dress out and pulled the material against her stomach. She had a little pooch, but probably from that bagel. " _Because three bites of a bagel will give you a tummy pooch."_ she thought. She looked on the clothes hooks next to her. There was one of those fake baby bump pillows hanging on one of the hooks. She took it off the hook and stuff it under her dress. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow," Rosemary mumbled. "At least I know the dress would still fit."

"You okay in there?" Dottie knocked.

"Yup! Just a minute!" Rosemary scrambled to get the fake bump off. She shimmed it off and tossed it on the chair next to her. She opened the door and walked out. Elizabeth clapped her hands and squealed with delight.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Gorgeous!"

Rosemary stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. And flattering. But what if she was pregnant? She shook the thought from her head.

"It fits beautifully!" Abigail said stepping out of the dressing room. Rosemary heard squeals coming from Elizabeth's phone. She just then noticed Elizabeth was video chatting with her sisters.

"Oh. I love it!" Julie squealed.

"But do you think we could get these altered by the wedding?" Viola asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely!" Dottie said.

"Mom said she can find someone to alter your dresses over there in Hamilton," Elizabeth said. "It'll be fine." They talked some more about the logistics and Dottie made a few notes, put a few pins in a couple places and discussed a time frame. Rosemary and Abigail changed out of the dress. The three thanked Dottie and headed out of the store and made their way back towards Abigail's. That uneasy feeling came back. Rosemary cleared her throat.

"I better get going. I don't want to catch whatever it is I'm coming down with." She laughed lightly.

"Well… if you need anything…" Elizabeth said. Rosemary nodded and waved. She made her way to her car and took several deep breaths.

"What is wrong with me?" She said out loud. As she made her way out of the parking lot, she paused at the stop sign. She could go left and go home… or go right towards the drug store. "What the heck." She turned right.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, she was standing at home with the pregnancy test on the counter. Unopened. She had been standing there going back and forth for almost thirty minutes. To be honest, Rosemary was scared to death. She and Lee talked about children. He wanted children sooner than she did but was fine waiting for Rosemary to be ready. "I can't do this." She stuffed the box into her purse, grabbed her keys and went out the door. She ran across the parking lot of her townhouse complex to Elizabeth's. She skipped up the steps and knocked on the door. "Come-on Elizabeth. Open…Open…"

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth said. Rosemary pushed her way into the townhouse and Elizabeth shut the door behind her.

"I need to talk to you!" Rosemary made her way into the living room. "I— I— can't do this!"

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused, her face concerned. Rosemary pulled the pregnancy test out of her purse. "Oh…" Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Elizabeth." Rosemary's voice was dramatic. "You don't understand! We didn't plan for this!" She plopped down on the couch. Then jumped back up. "This is—not what we planned!"

"But you haven't even taken the test!"

"But everything lines up! The not feeling well… the nausea… All the symptoms. And I just realized… I'm late." Rosemary took a deep breath. Elizabeth just stood there with her mouth slightly dropped open. "I stood there— in the bathroom— for like a million years— and," her voice dropped. "I'm scared."

Elizabeth took Rosemary's hand and she sat her down on the couch. "Okay, first, just calm down and relax." Elizabeth motioned for her to inhale. Rosemary started to protest, but Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and gave Rosemary a pointed look. Rosemary closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and then slowly exhaled. Elizabeth sat next to her. "Second, why are you scared? Children aren't something to be scared about."

Rosemary scoffed. "Easy for you to say! You're an elementary school teacher!"  
This time, Elizabeth laughed. "True."

Rosemary sighed. "I guess, it just wasn't something we planned for right now. Yes, we want children, but eventually."

Elizabeth nodded as Rosemary continued. "Plus, children are just so… sticky! And I don't even know how to change a diaper."

"Really?" Elizabeth said incredulous.

"Elizabeth. I was an only child."

"Oh, well, that makes sense."

"I guess… I'm just terrified. Of failing at motherhood." Rosemary put her face in her hands. "I'm going to be the worst parent ever!"

"Rosemary! Stop!" Elizabeth gently put her hand on Rosemary's shoulder. Rosemary looked up, her face full of doubt. "You won't fail. You and Lee will be the most wonderful parents! And you have all of us to help you… Abigail is right around the corner, Jack and I will be right across the street. Even Charlotte's just an hour away." She put her arm around Rosemary. "We'll all be here for you."

Rosemary didn't say anything for a minute. "Okay. I'll take the test."

"But what if it's negative?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosemary hadn't thought of that. "I guess, then, it'd be…okay."

"And if it's positive?"

A smile crept on Rosemary's face. Elizabeth's pep talk seemed to help. "It would be more than okay." She stood up and headed to the powder room. A few minutes later she came out.

"How much longer?" Elizabeth asked. Rosemary crossed her arms nervously.  
"Like, two minutes." They stood there silent.

"Do you want some water?" Elizabeth asked not knowing what to say. Rosemary shook her head. Her phone started to ring.

"That's my alarm," Rosemary said. "Oh, Elizabeth!" She grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "Will you please look for me?!"

"Are you sure? But—"

"Please? I don't think I can handle it."  
"Okay, okay," Elizabeth opened the bathroom door and walked in and walked out holding the pregnancy test.

"AND?" Rosemary's voice was a notch above normal.

"I didn't look." Elizabeth said holding the stick upside down. "We're doing this together."

"Okay." Rosemary closed her eyes for a minute. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. "I'm ready."

Elizabeth turned the stick over. She gasped. It was as clear as day— Pregnant.

"I'm… I'm going to have a baby." Rosemary said. Elizabeth nodded excitedly. "I'm— we're—"

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. Rosemary nodded her head quickly.

"We're having a baby!" Tears and laughter started to mix. Suddenly, the fear of babies and pregnancy were starting to melt away. "I can't believe it!"

"How are you going to tell Lee?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh my goodness! I'm just so excited!" Elizabeth hugged Rosemary again. "We should go out! And celebrate! Maybe go to the outlet mall in Union City?"

"That's so far away!"

"It's just forty-five minutes! Come on… please? Just think of all the cute baby clothes…" Elizabeth knew Rosemary's love language included anything that had to do with shopping.

"Well, okay!" Rosemary and Elizabeth made plans to get a quick lunch and then off to go shopping at the outlet mall. Rosemary sent Lee a quick text letting him know she'd be back later and she and Elizabeth headed out the door.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a familiar soldier stepped out of the Uber outside of Elizabeth's townhouse. Jack was so happy to be home much earlier than expected. His unit was no longer needed overseas and Jack wanted to surprise Elizabeth. After almost 20 hours of traveling, it felt good to be home. He bounded up the steps, took his key, and opened the door. It was quiet.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called out. No answer. It was Thursday. She was probably at school. He dropped his bag in the hallway and headed to the bathroom. As Jack washed his hands, something caught his eye in the trashcan. His eyes grew wide and he bent down to pick it up.

"What the—" His shock left him frozen standing there. He did quick math. He was gone for nearly 8 weeks. Yes. Yes. It was most definitely possible. "Hooooooly CRAP!"

* * *

Jack was still standing in the bathroom holding the pregnancy test. He had no idea what to think.

"Holy crap!" Jack exclaimed again. He put the pregnancy test in his coat pocket. He couldn't think straight. He had to see someone. He HAD to talk to someone. Jack pulled his phone out to get an Uber. He had sold his jeep before he deployed so he had no transportation. After about ten minutes, his car service arrived.

"Where to?"

"Coulter Financials on Main Street."

* * *

"Mr. Coulter?" Molly Sullivan poked her head into Lee's office. "Someone's here to see you."

"That's odd." He stood up from his chair. Molly opened the door further.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack's hearty voice rang out.

"Well, you little devil!" Lee laughed. He and Jack exchanged a brotherly hug. "It's good to see you! How long are you back?" Jack sat in the chair in front of Lee.

"They didn't need my unit any more. So they just sent us back early."

"That's great! Just in time for Christmas too!"

"How's everything here?" Jack tried to keep his voice steady. "Elizabeth okay?"

"Oh yeah! Rosemary's been keeping her company. Actually, they went shopping earlier."

"But she's not been sick or anything? Nothing unusual?"

"No." Lee furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"I came home and found this." Jack pulled the pregnancy test out from his jacket pocket. Lee leaned over to take a closer look.

"Whoa! Whose is that!" Lee asked. Jack gave him a look. "Oh. OHHHH." Lee's eyes grew wide. "Wow! You come home and your wife's having a baby! WOW." Lee sat back.

"What am I supposed to do!" Jack said. "I know but she doesn't know that I know!"

"Maybe you should surprise her. Although, you coming home is a pretty big surprise."

"I'm just in shock. I didn't expect this."

"Well, you guys will be such great parents. I'm happy for ya, man!"

"Thanks. I think the shock is wearing off. I had to talk to someone."

"No worries. I know you'd do the same for me." Lee paused. "Hey, I have a great idea. How about I cook dinner and you can surprise Elizabeth at our house."

"Yeah, sure! Sounds good."

"I'll text Rosemary now."

* * *

Rosemary and Elizabeth pulled up to the townhouse complex, returning with a few bags of baby items. They couldn't help themselves, but Old Navy, Carters, and Nordstrom Rack had the most adorable baby clothes and accessories.

"Would you be okay if I left the bags in the trunk?"

"Of course! Are you going to tell Lee tonight?"

"Um…" Rosemary hesitated.

"Of course I don't mean with me around. I'll just stop and say hey to Lee and then go get a pizza or something." Elizabeth laughed. She linked her arm around Rosemary's. "Come on."

"I feel like I'm about to get sick."

"Deep breaths." Elizabeth coaxed. "Here." She handed Rosemary a ginger drop.

"I highly doubt anything else could shock me now." Rosemary took a deep breath. "It'll be fine. This will be the surprise of the year!" They walked up the steps and Rosemary opened the door.

"Hey, Rosie! Elizabeth."

"Wow, Lee, it smells great!" Elizabeth said, giving Rosemary a quick nudge. "Hey, Rosemary, I'll see you tomorrow? Thanks for a fun day. It really got my mind off things."

"No problem, Elizabeth. And thank you." Rosemary smiled unsteadily.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Lee asked. "Stay for dinner!" He sounded almost a little too exuberant.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Elizabeth hesitated.

"I— We insist." Lee said, ushering the ladies into the dining room. "I have the table set for four already."

"Four?" Rosemary asked. She heard Elizabeth shriek.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Oh, Jack!"  
"Elizabeth, I've missed you so much—" Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack and they shared a kiss.

Lee pulled Rosemary out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind," Lee said. "Jack just dropped by and I thought—"

"It's fine, sweetheart." Rosemary was somewhat instantly relieved that she didn't have to share her news just yet. "You are always so thoughtful." She tugged at his collar. "Now, I'm going to freshen up."

* * *

Dinner was excellent. However, there were a lot of internal thoughts running around the Coulter home that night.

Elizabeth and Rosemary exchanged looks. It was as though Elizabeth were silently asking if she and Jack should leave. Rosemary shook her head.

As Elizabeth stood to help clear the table, Jack tried to inconspicuously look at her midsection. She didn't look any bigger. But it seemed as though everything would be okay. Elizabeth did have that glow about her.

Lee noticed and looked at his own wife. She was beautiful as always. But something was off. She was still bubbly Rosemary, but tonight, she wasn't over the top as per usual. Something was going through her mind.

Rosemary sneaked glances at Lee. How would he feel about being a father? And so soon!? He would be all right, maybe excited even, wouldn't he?

* * *

As the night came to an end, Jack and Elizabeth left Rosemary and Lee and headed to their townhouse. Rosemary wiped the island and Lee put away the dessert.

"You okay, Rosie?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Rosemary said quickly. She started to get a bit nervous. "I—um—"

Lee's cell phone rang. He glanced at it and sighed. "I'm sorry. I have to take this." Rosemary waved him on and plopped on the sofa.

"What's on tv tonight?" Rosemary mumbled. "Ooh! Hallmark!"

"Rosemary!" Lee ran into the living room. "I won!"

"You won?"

"Yes! Our firm won best small financial firm in the country!"

Rosemary hopped up. "Oh, Lee! That's wonderful!" She threw her arms around him.

"They're sending me to the last day of "Fin-Con—"

"Fin-Con?"

"Finance Convention…"

"Like Comic-Con, but for finance nerds?"

"Exactly!" Lee said. "But I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Rosemary's face dropped.

"It's through Saturday evening. But I would be back Sunday afternoon."

Rosemary blinked. The old Rosemary would probably have thrown a fit. However, Rosemary paused.

"I don't have to go."Lee started to say. Rosemary shook her head. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"No. Go. This is a phenomenal opportunity. I'll be fine."

"Rosemary, you are the best." Lee said. He kissed the top of her head. "I know I've been so busy at work lately, but I promise, when I get back, I'll make it up to you."

"Well, my darling, you do work hard. And this is such a great opportunity! Just think. One day, your name could be everywhere. Maybe we can build franchises. Or an empire." Rosemary said with a slight dramatic effect. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Rosie." Lee laughed. "You and your big dreams. That's what I love best about you." They continued to talk as they got ready for bed. Rosemary snuggled up close to Lee.

"Lee?" She asked.

"Mmhmm?"

"What are your big dreams?"

He glanced down at her. "Buy a house on the lake. Buy you that theatre, you've always wanted to own and run." He smiled and yawned. "And for us to have a happy blissful marriage. With a few kids."

Rosemary swallowed. It was now or never. "Lee, there's something I—" Rosemary noticed his deep breathing. "Lee?" He was already asleep. Rosemary sighed. _When can I tell him?_


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't get to tell Lee?" Elizabeth asked in a low voice. She peeked her head in the hall and looked down the stairs. Jack was on a run and would be back any minute. Rosemary had called her to tell her all about what transpired after Elizabeth and Jack left. In the wee hours of the morning, Lee packed his suitcase, with the help of Rosemary. His conference was only about a four hour drive from Hope Valley and was starting at noon. Rosemary didn't mention anything about the baby at all.

"No. I'm thinking of maybe doing a party for him. A congratulations party. And surprising him with the baby news then. And then all our close friends would find out then too."

"Um, okay, if that's what you want." Elizabeth knew better than to argue with her, even if she thought it'd be better to tell Lee privately. She heard Jack coming inside. "Hey, I gotta go!" She hung up her cell phone and bounded downstairs.

"Good morning, Jack." Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek. "How was your run?"

"It was great. A little cold, but I'm not complaining. Oh, I also grabbed that shopping bag you asked for." Jack handed it to Elizabeth.

"Oh, thanks! I got this really cute dress from Nordstrom Rack. And now I actually have a reason to wear it!" Elizabeth said. "Hmm," she pulled Jack a little closer. "Maybe you and I should go on a little date, Lieutenant Thornton."

Jack smiled ever so slightly. "Are you asking me out on a date, Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth gave him a sly smile and tossed her hair after she started to head towards the stairs. "6 Tonight?" She winked.

Jack smiled but as soon as she left the room, he dropped the "play it cool" facade.

"I need a drink." Jack said looking in the fridge. After a good minute of looking in the fridge, he shut the door. "It's 8:45! Who am I kidding?" He sat on the bar stool at the island. After Jack's run, he stopped at Elizabeth's car to grab the Nordstrom bag. He wasn't snooping. But there were two. The first bag he picked up had tiny white onesies and a pair of baby sized moccasins. He dropped that bag like a hot potato. Elizabeth made no mention of the baby. At all.

"But what was all that flirting earlier?" Jack thought to himself. It dawned on him that maybe, just maybe, this whole dinner scheme would be her telling him about the baby. Jack instantly perked up. It was absolutely killing him that he knew her secret.

But it didn't happen. Elizabeth said nothing. They had a great time at dinner, then went out to a movie, before getting home around midnight. Jack thought so many times to bring it up. But he decided that no. It would be better if she told him. Even if he had to wait a few more days. He couldn't figure out why Elizabeth wouldn't tell him. He decided that maybe she was trying to soak in as much time with him, just like old times, before telling him about the baby. Because a baby would change their whole world. As Jack laid in bed, he looked up at the ceiling. He smiled to himself. A little Elizabeth. He had seen her baby pictures and she was the cutest little baby— chubby cheeks, big blue eyes and all. Suddenly, the thought of children didn't terrify him. _It'll be fine._ He thought. Everything will be perfectly fine.

* * *

Rosemary spent Saturday evening planning for Lee's party. She loved planning parties, so this was a good distraction. As she put away the groceries, her cell phone buzzed. She looked at the text message from Lee— which by the way was appropriately nicknamed "Honey Bunny" on her cell phone.

 _Want to video chat? Call me! :)_

Rosemary put the rest of the food in the fridge, grabbed her tablet and headed to their bedroom. It felt so good to sit down on their memory foam mattress. Lee had tried video chatting with her the night before, but by the time he was able to get away, Rosemary was already asleep. The final day of the conference started bright and early on Saturday, so this was the first time in two days Lee was able to talk with Rosemary.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Lee said. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Hello, my darling. You look happy." Rosemary noted. Lee pulled up his plaque. "OH, LEE!" Rosemary squealed.

"My entire team received a very substantial bonus as well."

"What! That's wonderful!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"You know how you've always wanted to go to Ireland?"  
"Yeah?" Rosemary said slowly.

"Maybe… we can use some of our reward money to go on a trip…" Lee said slowly. "Maybe this summer?"

"Yes! Lee! That is—" Rosemary's enthusiasm halted. Summer. She would be pregnant. Very pregnant. Maybe even hugely pregnant.

"Rosemary?"

Rosemary snapped back into reality. "Yes?"

"I didn't know if the video chat froze. You were saying "That is"?"

"Oh. Yes!" Rosemary quickly tried to hide her concerns. "Wonderful! I would be absolutely delighted to go. So…How is it over there?" Rosemary asked quickly changing the topic.

"It's been great! I've been networking and talking with other colleagues from around the country. Oh, and I ran into Mr. Thatcher."

"Elizabeth's dad?"  
"Yup, the very one! He treated me to lunch. Super generous man."

"That he is." Rosemary nodded her head. Lee looked as though he were about to say something, but paused. He furrowed his brow slightly.

"Rosie, you okay? I know how lonely you get when I go out of town." Lee said with concern. It was true. The first time Lee went away on business, Rosemary was so unhappy and wasn't afraid to show it. They had a huge argument over it. Now, after almost one year of marriage, she was used to it, but it didn't make it easier. But, she didn't throw a fit like she would have a year prior. Plus, she had learned from Jack and Elizabeth's experiences that Lee's going out of town a few days out of the year was nothing compared to months of deployment. She had much to be thankful for.

Rosemary smiled slightly. "I'm okay. Seriously. But I miss you so much. I ran a few errands to distract myself."

"I miss you too. But I will be home tomorrow evening. Hopefully, around 4."  
The talked some more, and eventually said their good byes. As Rosemary snuggled under the covers, her mind raced about the party. She had a plan. It was cheesy. And maybe copied from her favorite tv show. But, it would for sure get the job done.

When Lee pressed the end call button, he shook his head. Something was going on with Rosemary. She looked a little pale, but she didn't complain. Maybe she just really missed him. But the last several days she had been acting a little strangely. Maybe it was stress from teaching? But that didn't make sense because school had been out for a few days. Lee shook his head. Rosemary was always an open book. If she didn't like something, she'd let you know that she didn't and would also add five hundred other reasons why. Lee swears she should have been a lawyer because Rosemary could be quite convincing. So, Rosemary not saying a thing was really out of character. Lee sighed. He made a mental note to sit down with her and talk about it. That was one thing pastor Frank always said— communicate, communicate, communicate.

* * *

Sunday evening, Rosemary paced back and forth in the kitchen. Elizabeth walked in.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" Elizabeth asked Rosemary.

"Yes. Yes. I think I am." Rosemary gripped her hands. "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so nervous!"

"Look, just think of it like a play. This is like," Elizabeth paused searching for the right words and theatre terminology. "Right before the curtain opens."

"Oh. Oh okay. You're right." Rosemary said. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone. "He should be here any minute."

"I think Jack's looking out for him. Abigail, Frank, Jesse, Clara, Faith, and Carson are just hanging out in the den."

"Rosie, he just pulled up!" Jack called out. Rosemary and Elizabeth hurried into the foyer with the rest of the group. Rosemary stood at the front. They heard Lee walk up the steps and heard the jingling of keys. As soon as the door opened…

"Surprise!"

Lee nearly dropped his bag. He jaw slightly dropped. "Rosemary, what is this?" He laughed. He looked around and noticed the balloons and the giant "congratulations" banner stretching across the archway to the dining room. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in, shutting the door behind them.

"I threw you a surprise party!" Rosemary exclaimed. "All that hard work, honey, you deserve it."

Upon realizing that the party was really for him, Lee shook his head, slightly embarrassed, but extremely flattered.

"Aw, Rosie, you really didn't have to!"

"Yes, yes, I did! You work so hard for our family," Rosemary said emphasizing family. Elizabeth bit her lip trying not to laugh. She caught Rosemary's inflection, but no one else did. "But, we have dinner all ready. Come on!" Everyone followed them into the kitchen. "Buffet style, everyone."

"What's for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Well," Rosemary turned to Lee, "Dinner is themed."

"Okay," Lee said in confusion. He looked past her shoulder to see what was on the kitchen island but Rosemary grabbed his hand and dragged him there.

"We have a salad, which consists of _baby_ carrots, tomatoes, _baby_ corn, and _baby_ spring leaf lettuce. And over here, we have some _baby_ back ribs. Oh, and there are some bread _buns in the oven_."

Lee blinked. Rosemary bit her lip and cross her arms nervously. Elizabeth looked away for a minute stifling her giggle.

"Theme…" Lee looked around. "Salad, ribs, and bread…um." Rosemary looked as though she were about to burst.

"Oh! Southern barbecue!" Lee kissed Rosemary on the cheek. "My favorite! Babe, you know me so well!"

"Ye-es!" Rosemary exclaimed, slightly shrill, feigning her enthusiasm. She clapped. "Yay!" She added, her voice slightly a notch higher than normal. "Okay, everyone, dig in!"

All was lost on Lee. And apparently, everyone else, as they started chattering about how everything looked good and started grabbing their plates. When no one was looking, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Rosemary furrowed her brow and went to the kitchen to retrieve the 'buns in the oven.'

Abigail caught Elizabeth's eye and gave her a look. Elizabeth nodded slowly. Abigail's eyes grew larger and pointed at Lee. Elizabeth shook her head no. Then shrugged. Abigail held the plate up to her mouth covering her smile. Abigail made her way to Elizabeth who was pouring drinks.

"Is this what this is all about?" Abigail asked quietly.

"Yup. You know our Rosemary." Elizabeth laughed. "That girl comes up with the craziest ideas!"

"And Lee has no idea. At all."

"Didn't even catch the 'buns in the oven.' pun." Elizabeth giggled. "Then again, no one else caught it except you. Unless they're all thinking it."

Abigail and Elizabeth caught Rosemary by herself. She was taking the buns out of the oven. Abigail gave her a knowing hug.

"Was that not really obvious?" Rosemary whispered in frustration.

"You've been watching too many episodes of _Full House_ ," Abigail whispered back with a laugh, referring to when Becky tried telling Jesse that she was pregnant.

"It was the only thing I could think of!" Rosemary replied with a shrug. She leaned against the counter in a pout. "Now what? I don't know what to do!"

"You could tell him after? When we're all gone." Abigail suggested, as she too was at a loss for ideas. Rosemary shrugged and her face fell.

"What am I supposed to say? Hey, Lee, I'm having your baby?"

"I have an idea!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She lowered her voice. "I still have your shopping bags in my car. Why don't we get the baby shoes you bought and wrap them up and you can give them to Lee."

"Is that weird?" Rosemary asked doubtfully.

"No. We actually got Lee a little congrats gift." Elizabeth shrugged.

"So did we," Abigail nodded.

"You can give it to him after we give him ours. And I'll try to record it on my cell phone. Because I know how much memory making means to you."

Rosemary pondered the thought for half a second before she grinned and said, "I like the way you think, Elizabeth. Okay. I'll do it."

"Abigail, want to help me get it?" Elizabeth asked and she nodded. "Gift wrap is still in the hall closet?"

"Yes, everything you need will be there," Rosemary said. Abigail and Elizabeth slipped out and about ten minutes later came back.

"We stuck the gift in the hall closet. It's in the blue and white wrapping paper." Elizabeth said. "Now, just relax." Elizabeth gave Rosemary an encouraging squeeze. "It'll be great."

As dinner ended, they retired to the den and Rosemary looked unsure of herself. Elizabeth noticed right away and took the lead.

"Hey, Lee, we got you a little something," Elizabeth said motioning to Jack.

"Okay, you guys really didn't have to. Really."

Jack reached down and handed Lee a flat box wrapped in green and white wrapping paper. Lee opened the gift and pulled out a tablet folio which included the cover and keyboard.

"Rosemary mentioned yours was falling apart," Jack explained. "And these things are the best especially traveling for work."

"Wow! Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." Lee smiled.

"We got you a little something too." Abigail handed him a card. "You don't have to open it but I put a gift card in there to the cafe. We'd love to provide a catered lunch for you and your staff."

"That's awesome! The staff will love it. Thanks so much!" Lee said. He stood and gave Abigail a hug before sitting down. Elizabeth looked at Rosemary and pulled out her cell phone. Rosemary nodded. "So, you guys want to stay and watch the game?" Lee asked, sitting back down.

Rosemary's heart beat quicker. "Wait. Lee." Lee looked at her in surprise.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the small box sitting next to her. She stood and sat next to him.

"Here," She said handing it to him. "One last gift, Lee." Her voice had softened a touch.

Something about Rosemary's tone made Lee pause and look her deep in the eyes for a brief second. He was about to make a joke, but there was something different about Rosemary's energy. And she looked as though she were both glowing yet looked as though she were about to get sick from all of the anticipation. She smiled and nodded at him to open it. Lee slowly unwrapped the gift wrap and opened the box. He stared at the contents for a minute. Then Lee looked at Rosemary. Then back at the box. Then back at Rosemary.

"Are these? Are you?"

Rosemary nodded quickly, blinking back tears. "Yes." She whispered.

"Are you serious!" He hugged her tight. "I can't believe this!" He held up the pair of tiny baby moccasins and everyone started to cheer and share their congratulations. Laughter filled the air. Everyone, except Jack. He was utterly confused at what just happened. Those were the same moccasins that were in Elizabeth's car. His eyes grew big. Unless— unless Elizabeth was holding those for Rosemary. Which would make perfect sense. Rosemary must have taken the test at Elizabeth's! They were together the whole day. At least they did go shopping.

 _Oh boy. OHHH BOY._ Jack thought. He had to do something quick. Before Lee—

"Oh, gosh! This is exciting! Especially now that our baby will have a playmate!" Lee blurted out. Everyone started talking all at once.

"A playmate?" Rosemary asked.

"More pregnancies, eh?" Carson said.

"Oh my gosh— Who!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Wait—" Jack started to say. "Lee—"

"Yeah! Jack told me Elizabeth's pregnant too!"

Elizabeth nearly spewed her coffee.

"What!" Rosemary whipped around. Not in a jealous, you stole my thunder way, but in shock. Her face lit up. "Are you serious! Why didn't you tell me!" She grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "Is that why you wanted to go shopping?!"

"WHAT!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "No! No! No! I'm not pregnant." She took a deep breath to calm herself from the shock. "I'm most definitely not pregnant."

"Wait, but Jack said…" Lee started to say.

Everyone turned to look at Jack, who shrugged sheepishly. Elizabeth crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, trying to hide a smirk.

"Oh, this will be a great story," Abigail laughed before taking a sip of her tea. Pastor Frank coughed, in a failed attempt to hide a laugh. Everyone's mouths were still gaping as there was so much to process. Elizabeth just stared at Jack in shock.

"So, Jack Thornton, why in the world did you think I was the one pregnant?" Elizabeth asked. And a laugh came out from her lips. She couldn't help it! Everything made sense as to why Jack seemed to tiptoe around her the last couple of days, asking if she was okay, or if she needed a drink. Or a foot massage. Or a back massage. Jack rubbed his brow, slightly embarrassed.

"Well…okay. I was jet-lagged. And the day I came home to surprise you, I found a pregnancy test in your trash can." Jack started. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "I wasn't snooping in your trash! I swear. It just kinda caught my eye when I was washing my hands. And I kind of freaked out—"

"Kind of!" Lee guffawed.

"Hey, man, it was jet lag. I freaked. And I went and showed it to Lee."

"You actually took the pregnancy test out of the trash can to show Lee?" Elizabeth asked gasping for air as she was laughing so hard. Oh her poor Jack!

"That was my pregnancy test!" Rosemary interjected, a notch above normal. "I couldn't take it here because I was a nervous wreck! So I went to Elizabeth's."

"I was jet-lagged." Jack laughed now, the whole situation hilarious and absurd. Wow. What a huge misunderstanding! "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, for laughing." Elizabeth tucked her arm into Jack's. "But, I promise you. I'm not pregnant." She leaned over and whispered into Jack's ear, "yet." Then she winked at him, as he nudged her, both trying to keep a straight face.

"Everything is somehow starting to make sense," Lee said slowly. "I think." Everyone broke out into laughter. He took Rosemary's hand. "But, you're really having a baby."

"Yes, I— we are." She rubbed his hand. "It's true."

"So, when are you due?" Carson asked.

"I'm guessing mid-July. I haven't made an appointment yet, but if you have any recommendations for doctors, I'll take it."

"Well, Dr. Amy Thomas is a great OBGYN. I'd recommend her."

"I am so excited for you!" Faith said, squealing. "So many exciting events with Jack coming home, Lee's award, finding out you're having a baby, Jack and Elizabeth's wedding— this coming year is going to be crazy!"

Crazy indeed. Rosemary thought. She felt so much better that Lee knew. And by the look on his face, she knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had gone home, Lee sat on the couch next to Rosemary. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he gently put his hand on her abdomen.

"I'm going to be a dad," Lee said. He exhaled slowly. "Wow." When Rosemary said nothing, he moved his head to look at her. "You okay?"

"Yes," she replied quietly. "I just can't believe it."

"I can."

Rosemary sat up. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Well, when two people love each other and have a nice romantic evening—"

"Leland!" Rosemary laughed and smacked his arm.

"Okay. In all seriousness, I have always known that you and I would make awesome parents one day. Especially you."

"Me?"

"Yup. Rosie," Lee sat up a little and Rosemary turned to look at him. He took her hands. "You are the most loyal, giving person I know. And you have the biggest heart. Our baby is one lucky kid to have you as his mum."

Rosemary's eyes welled up. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying." She sniffed. "Happy tears, I. Think."

"Come here." Lee wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Lee woke up the next morning feeling energized and excited—almost as though his adrenaline hadn't stopped rushing from the evening before. Gosh. He was excited! Lee always seemed to have a knack with kids. His younger brother Patrick was 8 years younger and despite the age difference, Lee always treated him like another buddy. Patrick thought the world of his big brother Lee and still looked up to him even as a 17-year-old kid. Lee also coached Little League and volunteered at the Boys and Girls Club in high school and college. He got such a thrill to just be that mentor for kids who may not have had that person to look up to at home. So, when he had met Rosemary, he was almost shocked to find out that she had no experience with children at all. She was an only child, involved with theatre and drama. She was also extremely social, as she was also on the cheer squad and also did choir. Rosemary did a lot, but babysitting was not one of her high school jobs.

When they talked about children, Rosemary wasn't opposed to them, but she definitely wasn't ready. That was a year ago. She wanted to wait a few years. So the fact that they weren't even trying, and she got pregnant, confused Lee. He peeked over at Rosemary who was still sleeping and then crept out of bed. He quietly went into their bathroom and opened her drawer. He pulled out the slip of contraceptive pills she was supposed to be taking and realized she hadn't been taking them. At all. Lee was about to put them back, confused, but—

"What are you doing?"

Lee dropped the pack of pills like a hot potato. "Nothing."

Rosemary glared at him and picked up the pack of pills. "You were snooping!"

"No- I was—"

"Well why?"

"Give me a second... I was just trying to figure out why you got pregnant so quickly since you were on birth control." Rosemary's anger turned into tears. Lee stood there unsure of what to do. "I'm not mad. I mean, I'm still not sure why you didn't tell me you were ready to have a baby."

"I—I—" Rosemary blubbered. "You're going to think I'm so selfish and superficial."

"No, no."

"I kept gaining weight on those dumb pills and I didn't like the fact I was getting fat." Rosemary's voice went to a whisper at the word fat. "And I could barely button my jeans or anything."

"That's all? Sweetheart—" Lee shook his head. He didn't even notice the supposed weight she had "gained."

"I don't need a lecture!" Rosemary cried. Clearly, her pregnancy hormones were kicking into high gear about now. Lee had a lot to say, but he looked at his crying, pregnant wife. She didn't need a lecture. And she didn't need him trying to solve her problems, not that Lee thought she had any— he just knew how the conversation would turn if he went there.

"Rosie, come here." Lee put his arms around her.

"I thought I could just track my cycle and not get pregnant."

"It's okay!"

Rosemary must have known what he was thinking. "I didn't tell you because I don't know. I was kinda, I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't think straight right now."

"Look. I don't care about the pills. I am over the moon excited we are having this baby. Even if it wasn't planned."

Rosemary was silent for a moment, still held by Lee. She composed herself and let out a sigh. Then another set of tears came.

"What?" Lee asked gently.

"I don't know why I'm crying." Rosemary cried more. "I'm a mess. And now I think I'm going to get sick."

"Oh, Rosie," Lee said. Lee didn't have any sisters, so all the emotions were new to him. Rosemary was usually happy-go-lucky and was always bouncing around like a happy little puppy. So this was very new to Lee. He looked at the clock. It was almost 7:15 and neither of them were ready for work. "Why don't you call in sick today."

"Whaaaat?"

"Yeah. You know what?" Lee led her back to the bed. "I'll email the principal and let her know you're not coming in today." When Rosemary didn't argue, Lee pulled out her iPad and started typing an email. When he took a little longer than normal, Rosemary looked over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling in sick too."

Rosemary sat up. "You?" Lee tapped something on the screen and winked at her.

"Yup."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day where you'd play hooky."

"Not playing hooky if it's just a paid day off."

Rosemary sat up straight and jumped up. "Uh oh." She ran to the bathroom.

"And the morning sickness begins." Lee sighed. "Rosie?"

"Don't talk to me!" Rosemary said. "And don't come in here."

"Just text me what you need and I'll go to the store and get it." Lee grabbed his clothes and went into the guest bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later his phone buzzed.

 _Can you come here now?_

Lee walked back to their master bedroom suite and Rosemary was sitting on the floor sucking on what looked like a lollipop.

"Where'd you get the lollipop?"

Rosemary pulled the lollipop out of her mouth. "Preggy-pops. I bought them when Elizabeth and I went shopping. The ginger is supposed to help."

"Do you need me to get more?"

"I think I have enough for now." Rosemary stuck the lollipop back into her mouth and leaned her head against the wall. "Ughh."

"I'm sorry."

"I just want to go back to bed," Rosemary said. Lee helped her up. "And I'm so hungry. But nothing sounds good right now." Rosemary sat on the bed and pulled the covers up. "The struggle is so real right now."

Lee couldn't help but feel bad for Rosemary. She looked miserable. "Anything I can do?"

"Can you be the pregnant one and take over the morning sickness?" Rosemary groaned. Lee kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But I can take care of everything else today. Just take it easy. Call me or text me if you need anything." Rosemary nodded as Lee left. Lee got in his car and leaned his head back. It was going to be a long nine months. He needed help. Molly was a mother. Maybe she could give him some advice. But then again so was Abigail. Lee sped over to Abigail's.

Lee walked into the cafe and thankfully, Abigail was at the front counter this morning.

"Hey, Lee! Can I get you the usual?"

"Sure. I need advice though."

"What's up?"

"It's Rosemary."

"Ah… hold on a sec, Clara? Can you watch the register for a minute? I'm going to talk to Lee." Abigail walked around the front counter and she and Lee took a seat at the bar. "I'm guessing the hormones are kicking into high gear?"

"Well, yeah. But she's miserable. The morning sickness is also kicking into high gear. And I don't know what to do for her."

"Well, you can't carry her baby for her."

"She's already asked."

Abigail laughed. "I think, what she needs right now, is for you to make her feel special. She's so used to being put together and having everything together. So this is a new feeling for her and she can't control it. And I remember when I was pregnant with my son, I felt terrible, physically and emotionally."

"So, what do you suggest I get her?"

"What has she been wanting?"

"Well, there was this dress from Nordstroms she's been eyeing—"

Abigail held up her hand. "NO articles of clothing. Unless it's an accessory." Lee looked at her puzzled. "She's pregnant. She's not going to fit in it in about four months."

"Oh, right." Lee felt a little silly for even suggesting it. "You know what? I have an Idea." Lee stood up. "Thanks, Abigail. You're the best." Lee picked up his cup of coffee.

"You're welcome— I think?" Abigail said. She watched him leave and looked at Clara. "I wonder what he's up to."

"Well, being married to Rosemary, you know he's probably thought of something outside-the-box."

* * *

Lee stopped by the office where he surprised Mary, Hickam, and Jesse.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Coulter!" Katie exclaimed jumping up from her desk. "We are so happy for you and Rosemary."

"Thanks, Mary. We're thrilled. I just came by the office to pick up a few things."

"Hm. I thought you were taking a sick day." Jesse said slyly.

"Yeah. I am. But you, Jesse Flynn, need to stay out of mischief today. I don't need to spend an hour taking sticky notes off of my desk." Lee said as he walked to his office. Jesse laughed. The last time Lee took time off, Jesse and Hickam had gotten hundreds of sticky notes and covered his desk, chair, and computer with probably thousands of sticky notes. Lee still hadn't gotten them back yet. Lee shut the door. He sat in his chair and pulled his personal iPad out of his briefcase. He typed in a few keywords and starting looking through the search results. He scribbled a few things down. This was probably one of the most impulsive things he'd ever done.

"If all goes accordingly, we might be able to close on her birthday," Lee said. He wrote a few more things down before putting his iPad back into his briefcase. Lee left the office, but not before tying a rope between Hickam and Jesse's offices. He gave them just enough slack so they could see out. He winked at Mary.

"See how long it takes em to figure it out."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys, I guess."

* * *

Lee climbed the steps to their bedroom and found Rosemary asleep. He decided not to bother her, but he did place a small vase of pink roses and a small box of chocolates on her nightstand. It was the least he could do, at least until he figured out the "other gift." He went back downstairs, sat on the couch, and picked up a book. He read the first page and then set it down. Who was he kidding? He wasn't the kind of guy to just sit and read on his day off. Rosemary had been pestering him to clean out their garage/storage unit, as it was still so full of their stuff from when they moved in.

"Boxes. Boxes. More Bins." Lee sighed. "Good grief." Thankfully, he had set up a few industrial unit shelves when they first moved in. They just hadn't put anything on those shelves. Lee started moving boxes on to shelves. "Rosemary's high school stuff." He read a box. "Hm. That one should be interesting to pilfer through." He stuck it on a shelf. "Rosemary's plays." He poked his head in the smaller box. "Holy cow! Better hide this one." He laughed to himself. It was a box of dozens of VHS tapes and DVD's of all of Rosemary's plays she had been in. "Although. Some of these may be fun to watch." Lee opened the box and again pulled out a VHS. "The Wizard of Oz 4th grade (RJL)." Lee read. "Hm. I wonder if I could find a VHS player around here." Lee set the VHS aside and kept moving boxes around. Some he set on the shelf. Others he set aside for them to go through and see if they could donate stuff to the local thrift shop. Then, Lee found more of his boxes. Old baseball card collection. Old baseball mitts. A small album of pictures his mom put together for him. "I should set this aside for later." He set it with the VHS tape. Lee continued to dig through the boxes and pretty soon had cleared half of the garage. He stood up and wiped his brow. His stomach growled.

"Hey, Lee," Rosemary said walking in. "Wow! You really got this cleared up!"

Lee grinned. "Yup. And look what I found?" Lee dangled the VHS tape. Rosemary snatched it from him.

"What is this— OH my!" Rosemary exclaimed. "Oh! The Wizard of Oz!"

"Let me guess— Dorothy?"

"How'd you guess?" Rosemary laughed. She walked to the shelving unit and spotted her boxes of memorabilia.

"I just organized that."

"Wait— please? I just want to peek." Rosemary pulled the box off of the shelf and started rummaging through it. "Ooh! Here's a program from when I was a pilgrim in the Kindergarten Thanksgiving play. And another program from when I was Annie. Oh." Rosemary stopped. She pulled out a program and a few pictures. Lee peeked over her shoulder. Rosemary held a photograph of what appeared to be her as an eight-year-old with her dad at the circus.

"That was the last time my dad took me to Madison Square Garden to see the circus. It was a yearly tradition until he-" Rosemary sighed. "I'd forgotten about this." Rosemary turned to Lee. "You would have liked my dad."

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure I would have."

"He was wonderful. He used to call me his little Rosie Roo. Because I bounced around like Roo from Winnie the Pooh." Rosemary said starting to become emotional again. She cleared her throat. "Anyways."

Lee chuckled. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm better. Thanks for the flowers and chocolate. You really know how to make a girl feel special." Rosemary leaned closer to kiss him. Lee smiled to himself.

"Let's get something to eat. You pick. Whatever you need. Or want." Lee led her back into the house. To his surprise, Rosemary made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"PB and J? You hate peanut butter." Lee pulled out some leftovers from the night before and started to assemble his plate.

"Not today." Rosemary stuffed the sandwich in her mouth. "Ohmygoshitssogood."

"So, when are we going to tell my parents and your mom about the baby?"

Rosemary's eyes grew big. "OH. I hadn't thought of that."

"Maybe we can video chat with them later today." Lee took a bite of food. He noticed Rosemary seemed to tense up.

"Let's do your family first," Rosemary said. Lee knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"We need to tell your mom."

"She's fine. I can just text her or something."

"Okay." Lee backed out. "If that's what you want to do, you have my full support." Rosemary pulled out her phone and started to scroll through her contacts and started to type.

"There." Rosemary put her phone down. She forced a smile. "At least we know that's done." She took another bite of her sandwich. "So, your family."

"Mom and Dad will be thrilled. And Patrick too."

* * *

 _Next Chapter... Rosemary's past._


	6. Chapter 6

Over in California, Valerie LeVeaux's phone buzzed. She picked her phone up and read the text message.

 _Hey Mom. It's Rosemary. Just wanted to let you know that Lee and I are having a baby. :)_

Val sighed, smiled, and then sighed again. At least she put a smiley face at the end of the text. And at least she found out straight from her daughter, rather than on Facebook or through a friend of a friend. But what could she expect from Rosemary? Especially after years of strain and hurt?

She had let Rosemary down too many times to count. And, it seemed to be a recurring theme in her life since Robbie, her husband and Rosemary's father passed away. When he died, it was as though she died too. She stopped living and turned to other ways to cope. When the addiction to pain meds stopped working, she turned to dating other men. And when that didn't work, she turned back to her medication and alcohol. She did everything she could but for herself. She was so selfish. And she had robbed Rosemary of her childhood. Val would never forgive herself for it. She was good about keeping things under the radar, but one day, she was found out by Charlotte Thornton. And boy did Charlotte give her an earful.

 _"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked walking into the kitchen. Val stuffed the bottle back into her purse._

 _"Nothing."_

 _Charlotte glared at her. "Valerie LeVeaux, I've known you long enough to know something is up. Rosemary told Jack you missed the spring play. And she was the lead this time. And you missed the Christmas Concert too. And she had a solo. And what about the—"_

 _"Things got busy." Valerie tried to move away from Charlotte, but Charlotte stopped her._

 _"Busy? No. That's not it. You could barely hold a conversation out there." Charlotte nodded towards the patio. Everyone had gathered at Tom and Charlotte's for a barbecue and for Tom's 40th birthday. Charlotte reached for Val's bag and pulled out the bottle of pain medication._

 _"Val."_

 _"It's not what it looks like." Valerie felt herself get defensive._

 _"It's exactly what it looks like." Charlotte said. Charlotte was too good. Of course she was. She had been a private investigator before quitting to raise her two boys. Val's defenses dropped. "Val. I know the last several years have been hard." Charlotte's voice softened ever so slightly._

 _"What do you know. You still HAVE your husband." Val said bitterly. "Mine should have never taken that shift. He should have been home. With me." Almost three years had gone by since Robbie's death. And each day never got easier._

 _"I can't imagine what you are going through." Charlotte lowered and softened her voice. "But you can't keep doing this. You have a daughter to think about. She needs you. These are crucial years."_

 _At this point, the drugs started to kick in, mixing with the alcohol, and Valerie had no idea what she was saying or trying to say. "Rosemary doesn't need me. She deserves better. And some days, I don't know how to love my own daughter."_

 _At that moment, Charlotte and Valerie noticed Rosemary standing in the kitchen. Rosemary was twelve, almost thirteen. And she wasn't naive.  
"I KNEW IT. YOU DON'T LOVE ME."_

 _"That's not true!" Val said, trying not to slur her words. She was already making a mess of everything._

 _"It's true! That's why you won't come to any of my events. The spring play? My dance recitals. Concerts!"_

 _"Rosemary—"_

 _"You just told Ms. Charlotte that I didn't need you. And that you don't love me!" Rosemary crossed her arms. "You hate me! You think I'm the reason Dad died!"_

 _"No! I—"_

 _"Leave me alone!" She threw down the can of coke, which burst onto the hardwood floors, and ran off. Charlotte stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. She watched at Rosemary ran across the yard and climbed up into Jack's old tree house. That's when Val realized, she needed to get a hold of herself and her life. She started to cry right then and there. Charlotte led her to Tom's study where they could speak in private. Val confessed everything. The last three years she had let herself go. She tried it all. Anything to get away from the pain. And she didn't miss the plays or concerts on purpose. She had gotten so wasted, she'd slept through them. And if she were completely honest, Rosemary spent the night at friends houses so many times, Val didn't even know where she was half the time. Her life was spiraling out of control. She was surprised that she wasn't dead yet. She needed to check into a rehabilitation center. Val rambled, attempting to put coherent sentences together. And Charlotte listened. That's all she did. When Val looked up, there were tears in Charlotte's eyes. No judgment. Just compassion. Charlotte gave Val a hug. They made plans. Val would check herself into rehab and Rosemary would move in with the Thorntons. They had no other family around and this way, Rosemary didn't have to leave a life she knew and live with complete strangers. Plus, Val trusted the Thorntons—they were like family._

That's exactly what happened. Rosemary lived with Charlotte and Tom for two years before moving back in with her mother. Rosemary was going into high school. Val had completely missed Rosemary's middle school years. And despite the weekly visits at rehab, the relationship with her daughter was severed. Val tried to earn Rosemary's trust, but right when she was at the turning point with Rosemary, she stumbled again. This time, she stumbled hard. And Rosemary went back to living with Charlotte and Tom, but that time only for six months. She was released the day before Rosemary's seventeenth birthday. Charlotte and Tom were kind enough to throw Rosemary a birthday party at their home for Rosemary and a few of her friends. Val arrived, much to Rosemary's chagrin, but Rosemary, the little actress she was, put on a show for everyone. That didn't change the fact that their relationship was lost.

Rosemary jumped at the chance to do anything and everything, just so she didn't have to be home. When she wasn't at school, she was at cheer or dance. She did every single play the school produced and in the summer, Rosemary signed up for drama camps and when those were over, Rosemary found jobs at the mall. Oh and she hung around that Jack Thornton kid an awful lot too. Rosemary was determined to buy her own car. She used the bit of money she had earned and a little bit of what her father left her to buy herself a car. Val promised herself she wouldn't backtrack, and she didn't. With Tom's help, Val was able to get a job as a secretary at a law firm, but the hours were demanding, and Val spent many nights working overtime just to provide more money as she was a single parent. Years later, she'd regret it, but she didn't always make Rosemary's plays or dance recitals a priority. She thought she was doing the right thing by providing the money. But she realized, Rosemary only needed her more.

Still, the relationship between Rosemary and Val was broken. Neither mother, nor daughter, knew how to fix it. For Rosemary, whether it was out of fear of having her trust broken, or angry that her mother had practically left her half-orphaned for the crucial years in her life, Val didn't know. Rosemary stayed a good distance from her mother, and Val didn't force a relationship. Worse, she didn't know how to mend the relationship with her daughter. Rosemary had closed herself off to her. And then Rosemary graduated from high school and made plans for college. Much to her relief, she was going to the same college Jack was going to. At least she knew someone would watch out for Rosemary because goodness knows, Val was not the right role model for Rosemary.

Val half-expected Rosemary to never contact her ever again. However, Rosemary did occasionally inform her of life goingons whether throughtext of Facebook. Rosemary only told her mother the bits of life she wanted her to know, like the plays she was in. Yes, she was making good grades. Yes, she was making friends. No, she wasn't getting into trouble. Yes, she was still working. No, she wasn't coming home for summer break. Yes, she had a boyfriend. Valerie didn't think much of this boyfriend, as she assumed Rosemary was just dating around. Then Rosemary started her senior year of college and when she came home for Christmas break, bringing home a young man, Valerie was shocked. Naturally, Rosemary wanted to have dinner with Tom and Charlotte as well, as they had pretty much become her second parents. As much as that hurt Valerie, she accepted it.

* * *

Lee was a nice young man and as Valerie watched them interact, she noticed something. Rosemary had a sparkle in her eye and her laughter was full and hearty. Something she hadn't seen in years. Then again, Rosemary never went home for the holidays or summer break. Rosemary bantered with Lee and he didn't miss a trick of hers. Lee was also quite charming, a lot like Jack Thornton, who apparently had a girlfriend of his own, and was off visiting her family for first part of Christmas break.

The next day, Lee stopped by the legal firm where Valerie worked. It was around lunch, so it couldn't have been a perfect time. Lee smiled and asked if he could take her to lunch. Val knew exactly where this was going. He insisted on paying, and they went to a small cafe right around the corner from the firm. After a bit of small talk, Valerie cut to the chase.

"I know why you're here."

"You do." He said it more like a statement, rather than a question.

"You want to marry my daughter."

Lee held his composure. "I do." He took a deep breath. "Mrs. LeVeaux—"

"You can call me Val."

"Val, I love Rosemary. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"She's had a hard life, you know."

"I know."  
"Has she shared everything with you?"

"I don't push it." Lee said. He looked at her evenly. "But her past doesn't matter." Val studied him for a moment. She had talked to Charlotte and Tom and they had both met Lee several times before, and both had nothing but great things to say about him.

"Leland, you are a wonderful young man. From what I can see, and from what I've been told. My daughter seems to adore you." Val leaned forward. She didn't think she would get emotional. "You've brought life and light back to her. Last night— I hadn't seen her like that in years."

That statement seemed to surprise Lee. "I screwed up. Big time. I don't know what she's told you, but I wasn't the parent I should have been for her. She deserves the best." Valerie said. "If you are willing to do that, be that, the very best, then you have my blessing."

"I'm not perfect—" Lee started to say.  
"She doesn't need perfection, Lee. She needs someone who will love her and show her that she is loved and cared for through the good and bad. Through the hard times. Someone who will stick by her side and hold her when she is down. She needs security. And she needs someone who will love her for who she is."

Lee was silent. "She is everything to me."

Val met Rosemary and Lee at the airport. Rosemary had sprung on her mom that she would be spending the rest of Christmas break with Lee's family. She wasn't surprised. The Christmas before, she spent Christmas with her roommate's family at their cabin in the mountains. And the Christmas before, the Thorntons invited them to spend Christmas with them on the beach. Val couldn't get off of work, but Rosemary was happy to tag along.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Rosemary asked. They were just about to leave the check-in kiosks.

"I'm glad I caught you," Val said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm about to get on a plane." Rosemary looked uneasily at Lee. Lee nudged her forward.

"It's not going to take long." She pulled Rosemary to the side. "I just found this. I was supposed to give it to you for your 21st birthday, but I had forgotten—"

"Naturally," Rosemary muttered under her breath. Val pretended not to hear her, even though it was true— birthdays and Christmas gifts were not her strong suit.

"But, this is for you." Val handed her a box. Rosemary took the box and looked at the handwriting on the card. It was Robbie's handwriting. Rosemary looked at her mom, her eyes sad.

"Thank you." Rosemary stuffed the box in her carry on.

"Well. Have fun with Lee." Val gave her a side hug which she was surprised Rosemary didn't try to pull away.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Rosemary said quietly. Val went home and did some cleaning before noticing a small gift bag on the counter. Val never put a Christmas tree up anymore, which was why the gift bag was on the counter. It was a gift from Rosemary. Despite the lack of relationship, Rosemary made sure to give her a gift each Christmas. It was just a gift card to the cafe around the corner from her work and a brightly colored scarf.

On New Year's Day, she received a text from Rosemary saying that she and Lee had gotten engaged the night before, followed up with a text that said Rosemary would handle it and no need for her mother to worry about anything. Val sighed. She knew this was just another way Rosemary was pushing Val out of her life.

A month before Rosemary, Lee, and Jack were supposed to graduate, a tragedy occurred. Tom Thornton was killed in the line of duty. Jack came home immediately. His girlfriend, Elizabeth, Rosemary, and Lee came home a few days later. The next several days were a whirlwind of events. Val felt sick for her dear friends, Charlotte especially. She knew exactly how Charlotte must have been feeling. But Charlotte Thornton, that woman was the strongest woman she knew. Val opened the door to the funeral home. She hadn't been to a funeral since her husband died. And she knew why she avoided them. The smell, the music, the building triggered memories of that terrible time in her life over a decade ago. She couldn't do it. She walked back outside, found a bench on the other side of the funeral home and cried.

Tom Thornton's death had been hard on everyone, Val included. She knew how much Rosemary looked up to Tom and Tom had adored Rosemary like his own daughter. And now, Rosemary had lost two father figures in her short life. Tom had always encouraged Val and both he and Charlotte kept Val accountable after coming home from her second time in rehab. Val owed them everything. Rosemary seemed to grow more distant, only to grow closer to Lee. And Val assumed that's how it should be. She guessed it was only normal for Rosemary to drift farther away from her.

* * *

The day of Rosemary's wedding was full of excitement as everyone bustled around like busy bees. Rosemary laughed it up with her friends, and Val watched from afar. Rosemary looked up and made eye contact with her. Valerie stood and walked over to Rosemary.

"Can I talk to you, dear?"

Rosemary nodded. Her maid of honor, Elizabeth, stepped away, giving them privacy. Rosemary patted her hair, which was swept up in a low side updo. Soft curls framed her face.

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you."

Val was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, mother. Today? You choose to do this today?" Rosemary sighed. She was about to turn back in her chair, but Val stopped her.

"All I want to say is that, Lee is a good man. He's perfect for you. Don't take him for granted."

Rosemary nodded her head.

"Your daddy would have been proud." Valerie handed her a small white handkerchief. "This was your daddy's. He wore it in his suit pocket the day we got married. Lord knows if he were alive, he'd be using it today."

Rosemary chuckled, then looked up, her eyes brimming. "Gosh. I miss him so much."

"So do I." Val said quietly. She noticed a charm on Rosemary's wrist. She recognized it as the bracelet Robbie had picked out for her long before Rosemary was born.

For the first time in a very long time, Rosemary hugged Valerie. A real hug and not just a side hug.

There was a knock on the door interrupting the moment. It was Jack. He was not only the best man, but he was also walking Rosemary down the aisle. Rosemary had originally asked Tom Thornton to walk her down the aisle as he was the second father in her life. But after he passed, Rosemary had no one to walk her down the aisle. It wasn't until her roommate, Elizabeth, suggested she ask Jack. At first, Rosemary balked at the idea— they had such a long history together and had even dated on and off casually, although they never slept together. And he was Elizabeth's boyfriend— would it be weird for her? Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and just said, "He'd be willing to do it. He's like a brother to you now, and he's Lee's best friend." So, Rosemary talked to Lee, who thought it was a great idea, and together they asked Jack.

"Wow, Rosie! You clean up pretty nicely," Jack said.

"That's the best you can do?" Rosemary crossed her arms. Jack tilted his head.

"You look nice...pretty?"

"Try stunning," Elizabeth whispered, giggling. She put her hand in Jack's.

"Does he really have this much trouble with compliments?" Rosemary turned to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No."

"You're like my sister, Rosie. So, it's a little hard." Jack blew out a breath. "But, you do look beautiful."

"Aw, thanks, Jack." Rosemary grinned.

"Lee will probably pass out at the sight of you," Jack teased. Rosemary playfully punched his arm.

"I hope not!"

The wedding coordinator let everyone know it was time for everyone to be on their place. Val squeezed Rosemary's hands.

"I'm proud of you, dear. I— I love you." Valerie rushed out the door not giving Rosemary a chance to respond. Truth was, she was scared of the response. Whether it be a "Thank you." Or an "I love you." She just didn't want to put either of them in an awkward position.

After the bridesmaids left, Jack lingered behind with Rosemary.

"Rosemary," Jack started off. Rosemary turned to face him. "I am deeply honored you asked me to escort you down the aisle."

"Jack. Of course. You have been there for me ever since my dad died. You are the best big brother a girl could ask for. And I'm so lucky to have you and your family in my life."

"My dad— he was so excited for you and Lee." Jack lowered his head. "Aw, crap. I wasn't gonna cry today."

"You're just a big old softy," Rosemary said lightening the mood. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a hug. She lowered her voice. "He was my second Dad. And I miss him too."

Jack and Rosemary shared that special bond now. Not only childhood friends, but now not having a father in their life anymore. They heard the music and headed to the foyer, still hidden.

"You ready?" Jack held out his arm, and Rosemary took it.

"Absolutely."

As Rosemary walked down the aisle, Valerie couldn't stop crying. Her life had flashed before her eyes. She was overjoyed that Rosemary found a good man and would start a new life with him. She was saddened that she had lost the last fifteen years with her. She was heartbroken that Robbie was not there. She barely heard a word of the service. Lee and Rosemary said their vows. Jack and Elizabeth sang "When God Made You" as Rosemary and Lee lit their unity candles. And then the Pastor announced "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Lee pulled Rosemary in for a deep, romantic kiss. And just like that, she was no longer Rosemary LeVeaux. She was Rosemary Coulter.

The wedding reception was also a bit emotional for Valerie as well. She had thought that Rosemary wouldn't get a father-daughter dance. Except that she was surprised to see Ken Coulter, Lee's father, talking to Rosemary, and she stood up and he led her to the dance floor. Faith Hill's "There You'll Be" started to play as Rosemary danced with Lee's dad. The screen in front of them played pictures and video clips of Rosemary and her dad, and had a few of Rosemary and Jack's dad. Val looked over at Charlotte, who just smiled and squeezed her arm gently. It looked like Rosemary was telling Ken about her dad as they would look over at the screen from time to time.

After the first verse, Jack took over and danced with Rosemary. Val could see Rosemary and Jack talking about something. Rosemary wiped a tear and giggled. As Faith Hill belted out "For Always," Jack led Rosemary to Lee. Rosemary wrapped her arms around Lee as the swayed to the music. Rosemary leaned her head on Lee's shoulder. She looked safe and at peace in Lee's arms. As the music started to end, the screen in front of them blurred into a quick home video clip. Rosemary must have been 8 or 9 and the sounds of the city were loud in the background. Rosemary was bundled in a bright pink jacket, her blonde curly pigtails poking out from under her hat.

"Today was the BEST DAY EVER!" Young Rosemary exclaimed she held up a program to the Barnum and Bailey Circus. She waved it around excitedly. Everyone in the audience chuckled. The camera moved as Robbie knelt down next to his daughter, holding the camcorder so both of them would be in the frame.

"We're in New York!" He yelled excitedly over the hustle and bustle of the city.

"New York!" Rosemary echoed. She grinned at him.

"Can we see the circus again next year?" Rosemary bounced up and down. She threw her arms around Robbie's neck. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, Rosie Roo."

The music faded out and everyone clapped. Val remembered that trip. Robbie planned a special trip with Rosemary every year from the time she was about five until he passed. That trip to the circus was the last one he'd take her to.

And just like that, the reception ended, Rosemary and Lee said their goodbyes, before hopping into the red convertible they rented just for the occasion. Lee was opening a financial firm in a town near their alma mater and the plan was for them to move straight there after the honeymoon. Ironically enough, Jack Thornton's first order after he finished Officer Candidate School was to the city next to where Rosemary and Lee would be living. Elizabeth Thatcher also applied to teach at the Hope Valley School System and she too would be relocating to Hope Valley. There must have been something magical about that quirky little town for a bunch of twenty-something year olds to be moving there.

* * *

And that was that. Rosemary and Lee were thriving in Hope Valley. Val received a few updates here and there, and she too sent them snippets of her life to the couple. For their first Christmas, Lee and Rosemary opted to stay in Hope Valley with their Hope Valley family as it was too expensive for them to go home to either family. That Christmas, she spent it with Charlotte and together they spent it at the local women's jail ministering to them. Val realized how much grace and mercy she was given over the years. If only, if only she could redo those years and make it right. The guilt still hung over her head.

Rosemary's text brought her hope and sadness again. Maybe this baby would be the key to bridging the long-lost gap between mother and daughter. Val could only hope.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Man. That was a tough one. Rosemary is such a complex character and I think we'll be "peeling off the layers of the onion." I never thought Rosemary to be some spoiled kid. I always saw her as a girl with a difficult past, hiding the difficulties behind acting and drama. And this chapter is from her mom's point of view... sometime in the future, we'll be revealing more of Rosemary's point of view of her childhood.**

 **The next chapter will be lighter and a little more fun. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Pat, can we video chat?_

 _Sure thing!_

Lee and Rosemary sat on the couch and called Pat on their iPad. They finally connected and Pat popped up on the screen.

"Hey, hey, my brother!" Pat said. "And my sister from another mister." Rosemary laughed.

"What's up with the lingo?" Rosemary asked.

Lee eyed Patrick up and down. "And the wife beater?"

"Aw, ya know. Just trying something new. So what's up with you guys?" Patrick leaned forward setting his tablet on the coffee table.

"Are mom and dad home?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you call them in."

"'Kay— MOM! DAD!" Patrick yelled. "Lee's on FaceTime! I betcha Rosemary's pregnant!" Patrick winked, not really knowing what he was saying.

"Patrick," Lee said, his voice annoyed. Rosemary facepalmed.

"Dude, chill. I was kidding. MOM!" Patrick yelled again.

"We're here, Patrick. Stop yelling!" Marie Coulter said sitting down next to Patrick. "Hi, you two!"

"What are we doing?" Ken Coulter asked walking into the room.

"FaceTiming with Rosemary and Lee."

"Oh! Well," Ken sat down on the other side of Marie. Patrick shifted the tablet. "If it isn't my favorite son and daughter-in-law." Ken winked, causing Rosemary to laugh again. Lee smirked.

"Hello! I'm right here." Patrick waved at his dad.

"I'm kidding. Calm down. Sheesh. Teenagers. They can run circles on social media, but can't take a joke." Ken shook his head. "How are you two doing? Rosemary, how are the things at the school?"

"Busy, but it's keeping me well-occupied," Rosemary said. "The kids are doing the Wizard of Oz this spring. It'll be a fun one for sure. I can see it now—"

"Let me guess, you're going to string Lee up as one of the flying monkeys?" Patrick snickered.

"Have you always been this obnoxious?" Lee asked, almost teasingly.

"Okay, okay," Marie interjected. She shook her head. "That's great, Rosemary! We're happy to hear everything is going well. How about you, Lee? Your dad told me about the award your firm won."

"Ah, that's nothing." Lee waved his hand. "No big deal."

"It kind of is a big deal! We are so excited to see where this opportunity will take you." They talked some more about other things going on and Rosemary started to get anxious with anticipation.

"So, Mom and Dad," Lee started off. "You guys haven't been to Hope Valley in a while. Maybe you should plan to visit us. Maybe end of the summer?"

"Why? Why can't the two of you come up to us? It's so much nicer here in Virginia."

"Well, we can, but you'll have to make room for the three of us," Rosemary added.

"The three of you—OH MY GOODNESS." Marie's hand flew to her mouth. Ken let out a whoop and started clapping.

"Best news I've received all day!" He exclaimed. Rosemary laughed. She loved Ken and Marie. They were so relaxed and life seemed to be a party for the Coulters. She watched Patrick look at them in disbelief.

"Oh no, you guys got a dog, didn't you." Patrick shook his head. "Lee, you barely kept your fish alive. And remember how you almost killed our cat, Wally?"

"Patrick, you fool—" Lee started to say.

"Wait. Why is mom crying?" Patrick looked at his mother who was shaking from laughter and tears and his dad started laughing hysterically.

"I'm so sorry! But I'm so excited!" Marie was hysterical, both laughing and crying and shaking from all the excitement. Ken was laughing at his younger son's confusion.

"I'm confused."

"They didn't get a dog! They're having a baby!" Ken exclaimed.

"Ohhh! Wait— So I was right!" Patrick said, looking back at the camera. "Wow! This is insane!"

"Yeah, thanks for almost blowing it!" Lee said to Patrick, speaking of his remark from earlier.

"Hey, man. It was bound to happen."

"Oh, Lord. We aren't going into this are we?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh! Oh! Can I not be called grandma?" Marie raised her hand excitedly.

"What else would you be called?" Lee replied.

"Maybe Memaw? Or Mimi! Or Mammy? Oh my goodness! When did you find out?"

"Well, Rosie told me yesterday. I guess she was going to tell me before I left for the conference."

"How are you feeling? Have you gotten your ultrasound done?"

"Mom, don't go all Nurse Marie on us." Lee warned.

"It's fine, Lee. No, we haven't gotten the ultrasound done yet. My appointment is for next week."

"Oh. But you've told people?"

"Mo-om." Lee interjected.

"Well, a few of our best friends."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Ken said to Marie. He seemed to give her a warning look over his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Rosemary asked. She instinctively put her hand over her stomach.

"Well, it's early... anything can happen."

"Marie."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just the nurse in me. And well—"

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Lee squeezed Rosemary's hand. Before Rosemary could think about what Marie said, Patrick spoke up.

"So, Rosemary. Patrick is a GREAT name to use."

"Veto." Lee and Rosemary said simultaneously, then laughed.

* * *

Later that evening, Rosemary grabbed her newest book _What to Expect_ and fumbled through it furiously.

"Whatcha looking for?" Lee asked peering over her shoulder.

"I'm just reading about week 8-10." Rosemary said. But then she closed the book. "Lee. This is terrifying!"

"Not this again—" Lee leaned his head back, then sat back up. "You'll be a wonderful mother!"

"Not that. I just don't— your mother said— I'm terrified of miscarrying." Rosemary whispered the word "miscarrying."

"Sweetheart. Don't let my mother scare you. I don't think she meant to—"

"I know."

"She's a nurse. She just worries." Lee tried to shrug it off.

"Well," Rosemary snuggled next to Lee. "I'll be glad when we see Dr. Thomas."

Lee nodded. "Hey, did you hear back from your mom?"

"She sends her congrats," Rosemary said bluntly, with a lack of emotion.

"Do you think she'll want to be involved with the baby?"

"Hah." Rosemary snorted. "Honestly, I don't know. She was never involved with me."

"Are you sure you have the whole story?"

"Lee." Rosemary sat up. This topic used to bother her, but Rosemary had become so numb to the facts of her past. "I know you think I exaggerate this, but after my dad passed, my mom just went crazy. Finding your mom half passed out on the couch at ten years old is not exactly "involved." Plus, you know why I have all those DVDs and VHS tapes? Because I hoped maybe just once my mother would watch the replay since she missed all my plays and recitals." Rosemary huffed. She crossed her arms and sat back. "You know, it's like when my dad died, my mom did too." There she said it. She had never said those words out loud to anyone. Lee put his arm around her a pulled her close.

"I know it's hard for you to talk about, Rosie. I just hate seeing you and your mom like this."

"I've told you before, it's nothing new. Not everyone was blessed to have a stable family." Rosemary looked up at Lee. "I wish my family was more like yours."

"They're your family too now."

"That's comforting," Rosemary said with a yawn. She closed her eyes. She hated thinking about her childhood, especially after her father's passing. It was nothing short of traumatizing.

* * *

 _The principal walked into the classroom._

 _"Oooooh…." The kids snickered. Usually, that meant that someone was in huge trouble. Rosemary laughed along with her classmates. Her teacher silenced them and turned to the principal who stood in the doorway. The principal beckoned the teacher and they stepped into the hallway. The students whispered among themselves. Jack poked Rosemary in the back with his pencil._

 _"OW! Jack Thornton! You're so annoying." Rosemary hissed._

 _"Hey! I'm just trying to get your attention. Do you know the answer to number 1?"_

 _"It's A."_

 _"Thanks. What about 2?"_

 _"It's C."_

 _"3?"_

 _"Metamorphosis—" Rosemary turned around. Jack was furiously scribbling down the answers to his homework. "Seriously, Jack!"_  
 _"I forgot to do my homework last night. What's number 4?"_

 _"I'm not telling you!"_

 _The teacher walked in, her face slightly worried. "All right, class. Let's line up for a quick recess." The class quickly grabbed their coats and assembled into line. The teacher led them into the hallway and stood as the students passed her._

 _"Rosemary." Her teacher pulled her out of line. "Keep going, class— walk to the next pillar."_

 _Rosemary looked up expectantly at her teacher. Sometimes the teachers pulled students to run quick and important errands. As the class passed them, her teacher put her hand on Rosemary's shoulder. "Jack." Jack came running out of line. "Walk, Jack."_

 _Jack and Rosemary looked at each other uneasily. It was frowned upon for students to share homework answers._

 _"Rosemary, you're needed at the front office. And Jack, please deliver this to the school secretary." The teacher handed him a manila envelope. "No cutting up!" The two skipped off through the halls of the elementary school._

 _As Rosemary and Jack reached the front office, the secretary smiled at them. "Thanks, Jack. Take a seat. I need to give this back to you when I'm done. Rosemary LeVeaux? Come with me, dear." The secretary stood and led Rosemary down a hallway. Rosemary looked over her shoulder and Jack shrugged. The secretary led Rosemary into the principal's office. Her mother stood there, and she looked like she was crying. Principal Smith looked sad. There were two other people Rosemary recognized as Chief of Police Bill Avery and Miss Carlisle, the school counselor._

 _"Um." Rosemary looked around the room uneasily. She had a bad feeling about this. "Am I in trouble?"_

 _"No." Principal Smith said. He stood and walked around his desk. "Please. Have a seat." Rosemary sat on the couch next to her mom. Her mother held Rosemary's hand. Her mother took a deep breath._

 _"Rosie, sweetheart. You know how daddy is a police officer here in the city?"_

 _Rosemary nodded._

 _"There are_ sometimes _where people hurt other people. And sometimes—" her mom stopped._

 _"What's going on?" Rosemary asked. She looked back and forth among the adults in the room. There was one person who was missing from the room. "Where's my dad?" Bill Avery looked down, unable to look at the young girl. Her mother gained her composure._

 _"He was hurt on the job early this morning. And—" her mother's voice shook. Rosemary's hands started to grow cold. "he didn't make it."_

 _"What— what do you mean, he didn't make it?" Rosemary asked. She knew what it meant. But she couldn't understand— did he not just tuck her in the night before, kissing her forehead, calling her his little Rosie Roo, before leaving for the night shift?_

 _"Your father is with God and the angels now." Her mom whispered. Rosemary, who usually had a lot to say, had nothing to say. Her mom held her and she cried. Rosemary couldn't cry. She couldn't comprehend the news she was just told. The school counselor said a few words. Principal Smith said something. Rosemary heard nothing of it. Bill Avery, who escorted Valerie LeVeaux to school, led them out of the office. Rosemary felt numb._

 _"Hey, Rosie! What'd ya get in trouble for this time?" Jack teased as he was walking out of the office._

 _"I didn't get in trouble," Rosemary said, almost robotically. Jack stopped walking. Something was dreadfully wrong. Rosemary's eyes were wide in disbelief. "My daddy. He died." And as soon as she said those words, she passed out._

* * *

"Rosie. Rosie."

Rosemary blinked. She looked at the clock. It was only 1:36 in the morning.

"You were crying in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Lee?" Rosemary sat up to face him. She touched his face, his shoulders, then arms. "Oh good. You're still here."

"What do you mean?"

"I dreamt about the day my dad passed," Rosemary said. "Maybe triggered from our conversation earlier. And seeing the old pictures."

"I'm sorry Rosie."

"Please, Lee. Hold me." Rosemary laid back down. Lee wrapped his arms around her. "It felt so real. All over again. And I felt like I had lost everything—everyone important in my life."

"If you need to talk about it, I'm here," Lee said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Rosemary starred at the ceiling. "As much as you want to mask the pain, the pain of losing a parent never goes away. It's been fifteen years, Lee. I just wish I could have one more day with him. Ask him about his childhood. About how he and mom met. And what was mom like, really like, before he passed." She sighed. "That's another can of worms I don't know if I want to open right now."

"I think your mom truly regrets… the past." Lee said, not knowing exactly how to put it.

"I know she does. But one doesn't just wake up one day and pretend everything is honky doory." Rosemary turned on her side to face Lee. He stroked her hair, so it was out of her face. Her fears of having children were coming to the surface. "I-I don't know how to have a relationship with my mom." She paused. "And what if I won't know how to have a relationship with my own child?" There. She said it.

"You're past does not define you, Rosie. You know that." Lee sat up a little. "And you are not your mother. No, don't say "what if." I know you're not terribly fond of children, but believe it or not, you do a lot better than you think you do."

"It's hard being vulnerable."

Lee smiled ever so slightly. He kissed her forehead. "I know, sweetheart." He yawned. "Come here." Rosemary laid down and Lee put his arms around her. She felt safe. She always felt safe with Lee and she thanked God for it.


End file.
